


out for a smoke

by acrobaticblood



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Short & Sweet, english is not my native language just so you know, it's my first fanfic pls don't hate me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 17:49:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17985818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acrobaticblood/pseuds/acrobaticblood
Summary: Alex and Miles make a short break from the concert rehearsals. It's just fluff. Read it. :)





	out for a smoke

Alex loved moments like this. So simple, yet so meaningful.  
They were outside the concert arena, making a break from the rehearsals for the upcoming concert. It was rather cold, so Alex had crossed his arms on his chest bringing his navy coat closer to himself, in hopes that it would keep the wind out. Miles had just lit a cigarette and was now looking into the parking lot in front of them with a face that told Alex he was thinking about something important. Cool wind blew and Alex instantly shivered. Miles’s peripheral vision caught this little action and like he had a built-in reflex he stepped towards the trembling boy from behind and pulled him close. Alex tilted his head back just to feel the soft fabric of Miles’s coat on the nape of his neck. This made Miles flinch, but he didn’t want Alex to realize so he took another drag of his cigarette and blew the smoke carelessly to the side. He then started swaying them softly, not really knowing why. He just felt like doing so. Alex didn’t seem to mind this, since he joined in the swaying, following Miles’s movements carefully.  
They stayed like that for a while. Alex’s hand found its way to Miles’s sleeve and he tugged at it making Miles pull him even closer (not that it was possible, but he tried). They both closed their eyes and drank in the moment. Alex couldn’t recall the second he stopped feeling cold, but he did. Miles warmed him up. He always warmed him up.  
Miles finished his cigarette, tossed it on the ground and proceeded to step on it with the heel of his foot, all while skillfully turning Alex around to face him. He rested his right hand on Alex’s cheek and stroked it with his thumb. Alex couldn’t resist tilting his head to the side just to acknowledge Miles’s hand there.  
“You’re like a cat.” Miles said with a warm smile on his face. He was so fascinated by this being in front of him. He realized that it would probably take years and years for the fascination to fade away, if it ever did. To make it even harder on him, Alex purred and closed his eyes. That’s where Miles couldn’t take it anymore. He was so beautiful. Something had to be done. So he brought his left hand to Alex’s cheek, now taking his face with both of his steady hands and kissed him ferociously. Alex gasped in his mouth from surprise. Only seconds ago everything was so calm and quiet, but now he could feel his heart pumping blood and sending it to every part of his stiff body. Miles wanted to be everywhere, but he only had two hands. One busy in Alex’s silky hair and the other one travelling from his jawline to the back of his neck, then down to his chest to finally steady itself around Alex’s waist pressing him into himself. Tongues sliding in and out of each other’s mouths, making a wet mess. Miles had lost control. He pushed Alex back, until he hit a wall and then pressed him against it, locking him in. Alex had no place to escape to and no reason to want such thing. He tasted cigarettes on Miles’s lips and felt stubble tickle his cheek which made him giggle, breaking the kiss. When Miles moved on to kissing his neck, he closed his eyes and pulled Miles’s short frisky hair. They were so close and they loved it.  
The moment didn’t last for long though. The door next to them suddenly opened and they both jumped out of shock. Fortunately it was just Zach, so they didn’t have to worry, but Miles still took a step back, removed his hands from Alex’s waist and looked at the man at the door.  
“We’re gonna continue the rehearsal lovebirds, go back inside.” Zach said and then immediately disappeared behind the door, leaving them in silence. Miles’s eyes were now focused back on Alex and he was just admiring him. He had fallen so hard for the boy in front of him. It scared him. All he wanted was to keep on kissing and touching him, but sadly it wasn’t possible. He could see Alex didn’t like this situation as well from the way he was looking at him, all disappointed. So Miles stepped forward putting one hand on the wall behind Alex while the other one was in his hair and with their faces only millimeters apart whispered in his ear “I’m not done with you just yet.”


End file.
